13 Again
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: What happens when Bubblegum turns 13 again? Will her and Finn work out? Note: No FP and Finn is still 13.
1. Wait You can do that?

**Hey guys! New Fubblegum story! Sequel to "Princess Bubblegum's Sick Day." You really don't have to read it to get this story though haha. By the way, FP does not exist in this story, and Finn is still 13. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Wait... You can do that?

It was a normal day in the Land of Ooo. Finn had defeated the Lich, again, and everything was just... Normal. Finn woke up to Beemo's alarm on a perfectly sunny day.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

"Dismiss." Finn says wearily. "Beemo, dismiss!"

Finn hears Jake chuckling in the background.

"Bro, did you set this alarm? You never set alarms!" Finn says.

"Yeah man! Today is a really big day!" Jake says excitedly.

"Why, what's going on?" Finn asks.

"Lady's parents are back in town. They're coming to visit us again!" Jake says.

Finn remembers the last time Lady Rainicorn's parents stopped by. They used him as a game piece, and even tried to eat him. He didn't wanna deal with that today.

"Awe dude... Don't you remember last time? That sucked." Finn mutters.

"Don't you remember though? At the end, they liked you. And they liked me for the rowdy party dog I am!" Jake says.

"Alright man but I'm going to the Candy Kingdom to hang out with Bubblegum today." Finn says and plops back down on his pillow.

Last time he saw Bubblegum, she was really sick from the Lich. But when she got better, she kissed him on the mouth for him helping her out! He couldn't wait to see her again today.

"Are you guys like goin out now?" Jake says and raises one eyebrow.

Finn sits up abruptly in bed and his face goes cherry red.

"What? No! We're just friends." Finn says quickly.

"Yeah whatever have fun! Be sure to eat breakfast so you don't faint when she kisses you again!" Jake says and starts cracking up.

"Whatever Jake." Finn mumbles and gets out of bed.

Finn changes to his usual clothes, and then grabs a slice of bread downstairs. It was going to take awhile to get to the Candy Kingdom without Jake. Oh well. Finn needed the exercise. Just as Finn was walking outside, Marceline stopped him right in his tracks.

"Oh hey Finn. You wanna hang out today?" Marceline asks.

"Yeah I would but... I'm going to the Candy Kingdom today." Finn says.

"Oh going to see Bonnibel?" Marceline says.

"Yep I guess so." Finn says. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah see you later Finn!" Marceline says and laughs.

Finn finally arrives at the Candy Castle, and he finds Bubblegum in her lab coat experimenting with potions.

"Hey Peebles." Finn says.

"Oh Finn! What a nice surprise!" Bubblegum says. "So nice to see you! Where's Jake?"

"He's hanging out with Lady today. Whatcha doin with those potions?" Finn asks.

In the bottles, he sees multiple colors of potions. A bright pink, a lime green, and an aqua. The Princess had a determined look on her face, like she was looking for the right solution.

"What would happen if we were the same age?" The Princess asks.

"Uhh... I don't know. If you're trying to make a potion to see if it'll turn me 18... No thanks Princess. I like being 13." Finn says.

"So do I." Bubblegum says.

"Wait are you going to..." Finn starts.

"I really miss it Finn..." Bubblegum says and looks over at the blue potion. "I don't have as many worries when I'm a kid... Plus I'll always be able to turn back to 18."

"Wait... You can do that?" Finn asks. "You can turn yourself back to 13?"

"Yes Finn. The blue potion makes me 5 years younger, the green potion makes me 5 years older, and the pink potion puts me back to normal age." Bubblegum says.

"What about the Lemongrabs?" Finn asks.

Last time when Bubblegum was 13, she had to turn back to 18 again to rule the Lemongrabs. That could very well happen again. Of course both the Lemongrabs do have their OWN Kingdom to take care of...

"When and if they come, I'll just turn back to 18 really quick I guess... The potion is very easy to make." Bubblegum says.

"Princess... If you do turn 13 and stay do you think that...?" Finn starts.

"Yes Finn. That's why I want to change back." Bubblegum says. "I miss you. And me being 18 doesn't work for us."

"Are you ready?" Finn asks and picks up the blue potion.

"Yep. The Candy Citizens already know that I'll be 13 again." Bubblegum says and takes the potion.

"On 3." Finn says. "1...2..."

"3."

**2 reviews for next chapter!**


	2. Too Perfect

**Sorry for the wait! Let's just clarify this right now by the way... I know that this is totally out of order. But, there are 2 Lemongrabs, Finn and PB are 13, and there's no Flame Princess. Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! I asked for 2 and you guys gave me 9?! Awesome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Too Perfect

POOF! A big puff of blue smoke surrounds Princess Bubblegum. You can hear the Princess coughing within the cloud of it.

"Peebles... Are you okay?" Finn asks reaching his arm out to the blue cloud of smoke.

The smoke starts to clear away, and reveals a young Princess Bubblegum. She becomes slightly shorter than Finn, with shorter hair. Her dress is now way too big for her, and hangs off her arms. She adjusts her crown and looks over at Finn.

"Never been better." She says with her new higher voice.

Finn lets out a short laugh.

"I think that dress might be a little bit too big for you." He says.

Bubblegum looks down at her dress, and then blushes with embarrassment.

"Uh yeah... Maybe we should go upstairs to get my old dress." She says.

"How do we get out there without anyone knowing?" Finn asks.

"Why does it matter? They might all be surprised at first, but they'll find out at some point." The Princess says.

"True." Finn says.

"Well come on Finn, let's go up." Bubblegum says and grabs Finn's hand.

This was just too perfect. Bubblegum being the same age as Finn was so much better. Maybe soon she'd be his girlfriend again! She was already holding his hand again. Besides, what other reason would she change back? Finn blushes and begins walking up the stairs.

"Yeah Princess let's go." He says.

When they get upstairs, Princess Bubblegum searches frantically in her closet for her old dress. All she could find were her new dresses.

"Ugh Finn... I can't find my old dress." She says with a sigh.

"What happened to the dress you had last time you were 13?" Finn asks.

"The doctors made that for me with the gum. My old dress looked nothing like that really..." Bubblegum says.

"Well if your clothes are made of gum anyway, can't you take apart the one you have right now? Then you could just make a smaller one." Finn says.

Suddenly, someone appears in the window. It's Jake with a sad look on his face.

"Hey dude Lady's parents couldn't come today... They won't be here till next week." Jake says.

"Aw I'm sorry man. How's Lady doing?" Finn asks.

"She's alright. Where's Bubblegum?" Jake asks.

Finn looks around the room for her. She was just standing right next to him. Where is she?

"Uh... I don't know. She was just standing right here..." Finn says.

"And why are you in her bedroom?" Jake asks raising one eyebrow. "Tier 2?"

"What? No! Ha-ha no way Jake! She's uh... Too old!" Finn says with a blush.

"Mhmm." Jake says in an unbelieving tone. "I bet when I walked in, you guys were makin' out, and when she saw me she hid somewhere."

"No dude! She uh... I don't know where she went." Finn says.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I checked the closet..." Jake says.

Jake walked over to the closet fully expecting The Princess to be in it. Her and Finn must've hooked up again. She couldn't just disappear! Jake grabs the doorknob, and slowly begins to twist it...

"Dude wait! I seriously don't know if she's in there but before you see her..." Finn interrupts.

"Nonsense! I've seen her a million times!" Jake says and opens the door.

Jake opens the door to nothing but clothes and shoes. He has a really confused look on his face. She had to be somewhere in the room. Just then, Jake heard a sound. A door opening. Was it the bedroom door? No. It was the bathroom door. What he saw couldn't be explained. A younger Princess Bubblegum? But how?

"Finn how did... Did she... What the?" Jake stutters.

"It was a potion Jake. I wanted to turn myself back to 13." Bubblegum says. "Finn, do you like my new dress?"

Bubblegum does a little twirl in her shorter dress. It was just a simple pink strapless dress.

"I love it." Finn says looking at her.

"Oh so Finn convinced you to be 13 so you guys could be a couple again!" Jake says his eyes lighting up. "That's so cute! Good job buddy!"

Jake gives Finn a pat on the back. Finn slaps his own face in embarrassment.

"No Jake I turned myself back to uh..." Bubblegum says.

"Get back together with Finn!" Jake says enthusiastically. "Well I'll leave you two alone! Bye!"

Jake jumps out of Bubblegum's bedroom window.

"Princess... Is this true?" Finn asks blushing.

"Maybe." Princess says. "Is that okay with you?"

"Just fine." Finn says smiling.

Finn and Bubblegum stand only a few inches apart. Everything was perfect. She wasn't going to be 18 anymore. She was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this then." The Princess says and leans in towards Finn.

"Not at all." Finn says and strokes her cheek.

Suddenly, someone comes in interrupting their kiss.

"PRINCESS!" Peppermint Butler says barging in the door. "What are you doing?"

**Ooo Pep But just HAD to interrupt them. Will they kiss in the next chapter? 3 reviews to find out! Also check out my poll and vote "BubblegumxFinn" as your favorite pairing on it! Also also... I need suggestions on how to continue this story! Should there be an acutal plot, or just Fubblegum fluff? Let me know what you wanna see! You suggest it, I'll write it!**


	3. Changes

**Sorry guys... It's been a long time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Changes

"Peppermint Butler! I can explain…" Princess Bubblegum says.

"Princess?" Pep But questions.

He looks up at the much younger Princess.

"It was a potion. I'm sorry… I had to go back." PB says.

"I see. Well I'm going to have to tell the Lemongrabs about this." Peppermint Butler says and turns toward the door.

"No! You can't!" Finn protests. "Do you really want them back here?"

"I'm sorry Finn, but Royal Law says…"

"I don't flippin care was Royal Law says Pep But! The Princess can do whatever the heck she wants." Finn says.

"Princess or not, she must follow the rules. The Lemongrabs were created to rule the Kingdom in case Bubblegum somehow turned younger than eighteen. They have to know about this." The Butler says.

"I can turn myself back anytime I need to. I could only for inspections." The Princess says. "The Candy People will accept this. They respect me as their ruler no matter how old I am. You know that."

Peppermint Butler gives Bubblegum a questioning look. He didn't know whether this was okay or not.

"I suppose this will work out. After all, you were the one who created that law. I must be going now." Peppermint Butler says.

So the Candy Person walks back downstairs. Finn and Princess Bubblegum are left alone again.

"Princess… You created that rule. But why?" Finn asks.

"You have no idea how hard it is to rule a Kingdom at this young age. It's a lot of pressure for a thirteen-year-old. I made Lemongrab and the rule so I would never have to rule at this age again." Princess says.

"How did you know you could ever turn younger again?" Finn asks her.

"I knew with the Lich still around it could happen. Since he's trapped in another dimension now… There's no threat." She says.

Finn looks up at the Princess' younger face. He couldn't believe she turned thirteen just for him.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so much prettier this young?" He asks.

"No." She says. "Did I ever tell you that I missed being this young? I missed being able to…"

"Able to what?" Finn asks.

"Able to do this."

Princess Bubblegum leans in and softly kisses Finn on the lips.

"I missed that too." Finn says. "I like you a lot Princess."

"I like you a lot too Finn." She replies and kisses him one more time.

Suddenly, Finn and PB see Lady Rainicorn bust in the window with Jake. They have a worried and shocked look on their face.

"공주! 그것은 다른 차원에서 다시입니다!" Lady says.

"Oh no…" Bubblegum says. "It can't be…"

**What did bad news did Lady say?! (If you really want to know RIGHT NOW go to Google Translate and see what it says.) OR wait until next chapter! I want 3 reviews for the next chapter! Remember to also vote on my poll! **


	4. Crown

**Sorry for the wait! Glad to see all you Fubblegum shippers out there. :3 Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Crown

"Finn… The Lich is back." Princess Bubblegum says.

"WHAT! Impossible!" Finn says.

Ever since Finn and Jake made it back into their normal dimension, the Lich has been trapped between dimensions. Some how he got back into Ooo.

"It's okay Finn. Remember? We still have my crown and my one of my earrings so he can't control our minds. I don't know how he got back here, but this time we have to kill him. For good." PB says.

"Yeah… But how?" Finn asks.

"Don't you remember a few times ago buddy? You used that sweater the Princess knitted for you to repel him." Jake says matter-of-factly.

Finn thinks back to that time. When he didn't have Billy's glove to use, or even Princess Bubblegum's earring to protect him from mind control.

"Of course… The power of liking someone a lot." Finn says. "Princess. I need you to knit me another sweater. But this time… Infuse it with even more like a lot than the last one."

"Of course Finn… But are you sure that will work?" The princess asks.

Just then the Ice King barges in through a small window in the princess' room.

"WHAT. THE. FLIP MAN!" Finn says and kicks him in the face.

"Wait… She's… Young again?" Ice King asks.

"Got a problem with that?" Jake asks.

Suddenly, the Ice King knocks the crown off of Bubblegum's head. He takes it and flies back over to the window.

"To get your crown back my princess… You must turn 18 again and come to my castle." Ice King says. "And there we can make out."

"There's no way she's gonna do that old man! We'll get it back!" Finn screams.

With that, Ice King flies back to his castle. Finn sees Bubblegum collapsed on the floor crying.

"I… I'm sorry Finn. I have to go do it. I need my crown now more than ever." Princess Bubblegum says and reaches for the pink potion.

"No!" Finn screams and knocks the potion out of her hand. "You don't have to do this. Jake and I will get the crown back right now."

Finn lifts up the princess and kisses her lightly.

"I promise." He says.

"OKAY BUDDY TIME TO GO THEN!" Jake says and lifts Finn up.

"Goodbye Finn… My flawless champion." PB says.

And then, Finn and Jake went on their way to the Ice Kingdom.

"So buddy, hittin' it up with the princess? Niiiiiccceeee." Jake says.

Finn's face turns bright red.

"Well uh… Yeah I guess." Finn says.

"I told you that you and Bubblegum would make it up to tier 2." Jake says. "And now after this we have to defeat the Lich… again. But with a sweater? Really man? Couldn't she make you a sword infused with love or something? A sweater just sounds really lame."

"I don't think Peebles could ever make a sword man. What is she gonna do? Make one and then kiss it or something?" Finn says jokingly.

"Ha-ha I don't man. Oh hey, we're here." Jake says. "Just another easy old trip defeating the Ice King."

"Tell me about it." Finn says.

But it really wasn't going to be and easy old trip at all. Little did they know what Ice King had planned for them…

**What's he have planned?! 3 reviews to find out!**


End file.
